


Il était juste un homme

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Était-il Clark ou Kal ?Pouvait-il faire ce qu'il voulait ?Était-ce son monde ?Clark réfléchit à ça en subissant la dureté de la vie d'un héros.





	Il était juste un homme

Il était juste un homme 

 

Clark savait que ce n'était pas bien. Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre Zod et ses alliés, il voyait Metropolis tomber, les gens mourir, la fumée s'élevait jusqu'aux cieux... 

 

Il avait Zod devant lui, qui menaçait les vies d'une famille, son seul moyen de les sauver était de le tuer, mais il ne voulait pas tuer, c'était tout le contraire de ce que son père, Jonathan, lui avait enseigné. 

 

Clark regarda la famille, en y revoyant son père, sa mère, et lui quand il était plus jeune, il ne voulait pas les laisser mourir sans rien essayer. Il tordit le cou de Zod, il ne voulait pas faire ça. Zod tomba sans vie sur le sol. 

 

Clark observa le cadavre du tueur de son père, Jor-El, avant de regarder ses mains, il avait le prix de la mort de Zod sur la conscience maintenant. Il cria à s'en déchirer la voix, jusqu'à ce que Lois arrive. 

 

Après ça, il était appelé Superman, tel un dieu parmi les Hommes, mais il ne voulait pas être un dieu, il voulait être un homme normal... 

 

_________________

 

Dix-huit mois plus tard, Clark menait une vie de journaliste, même s'il avait encore du mal à s'intégrer complètement. Superman, quant à lui, avait été aimé lors de ses premières apparitions, mais était depuis quelques semaines haït pour être différent, pour être étranger aux codes génétiques humains. 

 

Clark avait rencontré Bruce Wayne lors d'une soirée au domicile de Lex Luthor Jr. C'était clair qu'entre eux, ce ne serait pas une amitié profonde, mais une colère sans nom. 

 

Deux jours plus tard, Superman était convié à se montrer au capitole alors que la sénat Rice June Finch voulait que l'homme d'acier se plie aux lois, obéisse aux règles qu'il pouvait briser sans le moindre problème. 

 

Clark savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas à y aller, que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il devait y aller, il n'était pas Zod, il n'était pas un monstre. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas à obéir aux lois parce que Superman n'était d'aucun pays ou continent. 

 

Malgré ses craintes, il y allait quand même. Malheureusement, il ne regardait pas au bon endroit. Il avait laissé tous ces gens innocents mourir alors qu'il aurait pu intervenir. Il pouvait à peine aider pour secourir les blessés. 

 

Le soir même, il passa voir Lois, elle devait savoir qu'il partait pour quelques temps, que Superman n'existait plus au fond de lui, qu'il n'y avait plus personne de bon en ce monde. 

 

Clark partit s'isoler en montagne pour réfléchir. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Surtout depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Batman sur les ports de Gotham. Il y vit Jonathan dans une sorte d'hallucination, qui lui expliqua que les cauchemars étaient naturels. 

 

_____________________

 

Clark retourna à Metropolis, Lex Luthor menaçait la vie de Lois. Il l'a sauva mais Lex avait aussi pris sa mère comme otage. Il fallait qu'il tue Batman pour la sauver. 

 

Bien qu'il n'était guère ami du justicier de Gotham et de ses méthodes, il devait lui demander son aide, sinon il devrait mourir. Il vola vers le signal de la chauve-souris, avant d'atterrir sur le toit de l'immeuble. 

 

Clark s'avança, alors que Batman recula. Ils étaient tous les deux l'exact opposé. Le jour et la nuit. Le Dieu et l'homme. Le Bleu et le Noir. Superman contre Batman. 

 

Ils se combattirent, jusqu'à ce que Batman révèle son point faible, la Kryptonite. Superman jonchait sur le sol, affaibli par la lumière verte, alors que Bruce allait l'achever, mais Clark souffla le nom de sa mère, peu importe s'il mourait, tant que sa mère était sauvée. 

 

Batman s'arrêta, alors que Lois arriva. Bruce lui fit la promesse de sauver sa mère alors que lui devait arrêter Luthor. 

 

_________________________

 

La créature de Luthor, Doomsday, ne pouvait être arrêté que par la lance de Kryptonite, et Clark était le seul à pouvoir la manier sans risquer la vie des habitants des alentours. 

 

Clark venait de trouver son monde, mais il devait déjà le quitter, cependant c'était mieux pour lui. Il était l'intrus après tout. 

 

Il saisit la lance, vole et va la planter dans l'abdomen de Doomsday, sans les rayons du soleil, il n'est qu'un homme normal alors que la créature l'empale avec sa griffe. Il puise dans ses dernières ressources d'énergie pour enfoncer la lance plus loin. 

 

Il meurt en pensant que d'autres prendraient la relève, il sait qu'au moins Doomsday ne détruira pas ce qu'il aime. 

 

Il était Clark Joseph Kent, Kal-El, Superman... 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Ça m'a fait très plaisir d'écrire ce one shot !


End file.
